My Fragile Strength
by CrazyStuff
Summary: "We have just had to inform Ino Yamanaka that her parents were found murdered in their home today, we suggest you take Miss Yamanaka to the hospital it would seem she is in shock. Shikamaru was left holding Ino in his arms; a broken Ino."
1. Dinner and a Surprise

**A/N So I decided to try and write a Shika/Ino story. Yes it may seem a little sad, but that just makes it oh so much better because well when someone's sad someone else has to pick up the pieces hehe. So please review and let me know what you think. Don't worry it wont be a depressing ending I promise. **

**Also for anyone following my stories Promise me and/or Faint for me, don't worry more chapters are on the way! **

**BTW **_**Italics is their thoughts ;)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

**Dinner and a Surprise**

**Ino's POV**

"

Choji I swear if you don't stop eating so much your going to be single for the rest of your life."

Ino's stomach turned as she watched how much food her former team mate was consuming and how fast, she was shocked that Tsunade hadn't put him on some kind of weight loss program she really was one head strong (mean) lady. The fact that she let ninja's represent the leaf looking like that was just beyond Ino's comprehension.

"Ino do you have to complain about his eating habits every time we get food, it's such a drag."

Ok now Shikamaru was just pissing her off. Who asked him anyway? All he did was sit there and ignore her the whole time and now he jumps in to save Choji; damn bastard didn't even notice that she had dressed up nicely for his sake!

_Wait since when did I decide it was for his sake? Okay dangerous train of thought, be cool Ino, Shikamaru is just well he's just lazy! Lazy and pissing me off!_

"Ah Shikamaru who asked you anyway! Besides if this such a drag then maybe you shouldn't of come with us, seriously Shikamaru you have to be the laziest guy I know and trust me girls don't like lazy guys! So unless you want to die alone and live a miserable life I suggest you start acting like a real shinobi and less like an insufferable smart arse."

Ino meant every word she said; yet a spike of guilt rose in her stomach, it was a feeling that she didn't like, a feeling she decided to try and ignore.

_What the hell I don't feel guilty about insulting people, least of all Shikamaru. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even have feelings! Least of all feelings for me. Damn it! Ino what the hell you don't even like him like that!_

"You three never change, it's been three years since we were first put together as a team and I swear your still having the same arguments now as you were back when you were genin."

Ino couldn't help but let out a giggle when she realized how pathetic and true what Asuma said was.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru's POV<strong>

_Ah what a drag, I could be outside watching the clouds but instead I'm stuck here listening to Ino whining yet again about Choji's weight, can't she see he doesn't care. _

"Ino do you have to complain about his eating habits every time we get food, it's such a drag."

_Okay now she's looking at me like she is going to punch me out, seriously all this girl does is nag nag nag; it's so tiring. _

_Wait what did she just say? I'm going to die alone and miserable? Ah whatever. Like I care._

_Except I do care, damn it I wish I could use some type of jutsu to seal away this stupid crush it's so damn troublesome. Oh well looks like I'm stuck with a crush on an annoying tiresome girl, great; what a drag. _

"You three never change, it's been three years since we were first put together as a team and I swear your still having the same arguments now as you were back when you were genin."

_And now she's laughing, seriously? That girl has major mood swings or something. Not just ten seconds ago she looked like she was going to knock me out, now she's laughing; well I guess at the end of the day I prefer the smile, It's cuter._

Ah damn it Shikamaru, cuter really? I'm beginning to sound like Naruto talking about Sakura; pathetic

* * *

><p><strong>Ino's POV<strong>

The four continued eating (watching Choji eat) in peace, well until Ino let out a sudden scream when she felt a hand touching her shoulder. Out of instinct Ino spun around ready to knock out whoever just startled her, that was until she saw a strange mask. Then suddenly it hit her; that was an ANBU black ops mask. Immediately Ino pulled her arm away realizing she was about to attempt to punch an ANBU.

"Ah sorry about that." Ino blushed out of embarrassment, but tried her best to hide her face from the boys at her table now staring at her out of pure amusement.

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"Yes?"

"We need you to come with us."

"Um okay, what's going on?"

"Please just step outside with us for a moment."

"Okay?" Ino followed the Black ops outside slowly glancing back at her former teammates, unsure of what was going to happen she took in a deep breath and braced herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru's POV<strong>

Shikamaru started to worry, what would the ANBU want with Ino, they only ever got involved in serious matters.

Ino turned back to look at them as she walked out the door, Shikamaru could see it. He knew Ino too well, he knew that face; she was worried. Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at the two black ops and Ino, he wished he could hear what they were talking about, he needed to know. Then suddenly Ino collapsed, crap this was not good.

Before Shikamaru could think about it he found himself running outside to Ino's aid. He surprised himself on how fast he got there, for a lazy guy man he could run fast when he needed to.

Shikamaru collapsed by Ino's side he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her onto his knees. Her eyes were still open but barely, Shikamaru started shaking her trying to keep the girl awake.

"Ino! Ino! What's going on?" Shikamaru started to worry, he couldn't figure out what the hell would get Ino like this. Sure she could get emotional, but she was strong. She made a big deal out of things, but he knew she was actually okay, but this time; this time was different.

"There…gone…my…my….." A single tear rolled down Ino's cheek and slowly her eyes closed. Ino laid motionless in Shikamaru's arms, the sight of her sent a rush of anger through his body; all he knew was she had fainted, but he needed to know why. Shikamaru looked up at the ANBU with a fire in his eyes that even shocked Asuma; Shikamaru was so caught up in getting to Ino he forgot that Asuma and Choji were there let alone the fact that they had also run out after him.

"What the hell did you guys do to her?"

"We have just had to inform Ino Yamanaka that her parents were found murdered in their home today, at this point we are unaware of who the culprit is and that is all the information we can give you, we suggest you take Miss Yamanaka to the hospital it would seem she is in shock."

"Wait…there dead?" Shikamaru's eyes widened in horror all he could do was stare at Ino, she didn't have siblings; she had her parents. That was it. No he couldn't allow it, he was going to catch the bastard that did this.

"Were there any leads? I want to be informed with every update about this case." Shikamaru was determined, he didn't care who he was talking to, he was going to be informed about this case; he had made up his mind.

"I'm sorry we're not at liberty to share that information with you."

With a puff of smoke they were gone. What the hell, who the hell do they think they are? Not at liberty to tell him? He was a freaking jounin not some stupid d- ranked genin.

Shikamaru was left holding Ino in his arms, a broken Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>Naw poor Ino! So I hoped you liked the first chapter hehehe. Please R&amp;R, I wont bother writing more if people don't like it, but trust me the next chapter is gonna be pretty cute hehehe. Also I have a KibaHinata story called faint for me so check that out if you're a fan of the pairing and also an Edward/ Winry (Fullmetal alchemist) pairing. Thanks for reading! Please review ;) :DDDD**


	2. Denial

**Okay im SO sorry it took me so long to update and I'm also sorry it's a short chapter, but I really wanted to get something up for you guys! R&R**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>The Denial vs Funeral Plans<p>

Shikamaru had been working with Ino for at least six years now, he knew better than anyone else the way she would react to nearly every situation. This however was the first time he could remember not knowing how she would react, he had absolutely no idea what she would say or do. The one thing he did know was she would not want to be in a hospital right now so he had decided to take her home, only he couldn't take her to her house because they were still 'cleaning' around there so he took her back to his house.

Ino's eyes were heavy and she was light headed slowly she sat up. It took her a while to figure out where she was, her surroundings were unfamiliar at first but she knew she had been here before.

"Ah looks like your finally awake." That voice solved Ino's mind puzzle of where she was; Shikamaru's apartment.

"Hey Shikamaru, how did we get here? I had the worst dream you'll never guess what happened." Ino began to stretch out her aching muscles, she began to wonder how long she had been asleep and why she was sleeping on Shikamaru's couch.

"Ino…your parents died." Ino froze, how did he know what was in her dreams.

"No you're lying…It was just a bad dream."

"Unfortunately I'm not lying and this is reality."

"You're a liar!" Ino was very aware that she was now screaming at Shikamaru.

"Look I don't like this anymore than you do, but it's the truth."

"Why would you make this up Shikamaru, this isn't funny!" Ino jumped to her feet now furious at Shikamaru.

Ino tried to storm out of the room, but Shikamaru wouldn't let her leave, not in this state. He didn't know what would happen if he let her go back to her house now and he wasn't willing to find out. He stood in front of the doorway with his hands in his pockets, he looked so casual, so relaxed.

"Ino, I know its troublesome but I don't think you should be on your own right now."

Ino was really mad, Shikamaru could see it in her eyes the way she was fighting back tears, he could tell she didn't want to believe it; she was in complete denial. She tried to push Shikamaru out the way, but he wouldn't budge.

"Get out of my Shikamaru." Her voice was short and sharp, Shikamaru knew he would probably get a black eye for what he was going to say to her, but she was a ninja she needed to accept this, losing loved ones was part of the job.

"Ino you need to stay here." Ino tried to shove him again, but he wouldn't budge, he placed his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Get out of my way you lying bastard." Ino pushed his hands of off her shoulders and scrunched her fists.

"Ino your parents are dead."

"You're lying." Ino's eyes began to burn and she could feel a lump begin to form in her throat.

"I'm sorry, but you need to accept it."

"You're LYING!" Ino shoved Shikamaru in a desperate attempt to get past him, he just stood there as she started hitting him and trying everything she could to get past him.

Then Shikamaru did something completely unexpected; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest hoping he could somehow take the pain away. Ino kept fighting Shikamaru continually screaming, "You're lying" at him whilst hitting his chest trying to fight him away. Until eventually she caved falling into his hug and letting the tears fall. Ino's legs gave in and she fell to the floor, Shikamaru did not let go of her for one second; he went to the floor with her still holding her in his arms. She cried in his arms for what felt like hours until her eyelids became to heavy to keep open and she slowly fell into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry for the really short chapter but hopefully it was better than nothing! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update, and my excuse is…. I couldn't be bothered. SORRY **

**Just so you know in this story Sasuke has come back to the leaf (because that's the way I like the story to be). So yes Sasuke is back and good now! **

**Short chapter but better than nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was cold and rainy, everything you would expect for a funeral. The air stunk of death and suffering, it was like the sun was mocking them in their despair, it too was hiding away, not wanting to spread any light into the horrid day.<p>

Since Shikamaru wouldn't let Ino leave he had given up his bed and slept on the couch for the past week. He pretended he couldn't hear her cries in the middle of the night; he didn't want to wound her pride, besides what could he do to help her.

"Hey Ino" Shikamaru slowly made his way to the bathroom where Ino was getting ready. Slowly he pushed open the door.

"Are you almost ready?"

He was amazed that even though she was going to a funeral Ino was still gorgeous, like a damsel in distress.

Ino forced a smile onto her face and gave a slight nod. They slowly made their way to the cemetery.

* * *

><p>The service was so draining Shikamaru was surprised Ino was still standing by the end. Everyone had come wanting to support Ino, even Kakashi but unfortunately no one could mend her heart which was now shattered into thousands of pieces.<p>

Ino stared at the graves; she didn't even register what was being said throughout the service all she could do was stare in disbelief. This had to be a dream, some sort of nightmare. There was no way in hell her family was gone, who the hell would kill them like that, why? What reason would anyone have for attacking them? They were kindhearted people they didn't have any enemies. Ino's anger rose up inside her, she could feel her blood boiling, she had so many questions and knew she would never get the answers. All she knew was her parents didn't deserve to die, and she didn't deserve to be alone. Screw this. Ino's anger became too much to bare, her hands were balled into fists and she was ready to fight she wanted answers NOW.

Ino scanned her surroundings, she could see two Anbu members around and knew that they would be the only ones who would have answers. The service was over and as one turned their back she took her chance.

Ino shocked everyone by lunging at the Anbu member.

"What the hell happened to my parents?" Ino was on top of the Anbu screaming at them. She knew that the Anbu were stronger than her, she knew that he could get away in an instant but for some reason he just sat there allowing Ino to let out her rage. Even the Anbu had lost people they loved, they understood her pain.

"I'm sorry I can't give you any more information."

"DON'T LIE TO ME! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED YOU BASTARD!"

Tears were freely falling down Ino's face as she demanded to know the truth about her family.

Ino could feel people behind her attempting to pull her back, to attack an Anbu member was a risky move, but she didn't care of the consequences, nothing they could do to her would be worse than this.

"Let GO OF ME! I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me the truth!" Ino turned her head slightly to realize it was Asuma and Kakashi who had hold of her, she didn't care how strong they were or the fact that they were above her, she was PISSED off and she wasn't letting go. Both Kakashi and Asuma were shocked at how strong Ino was, her anger was powering her to an extent of strength that they didn't dream she would be capable of.

Ino started shaking the Anbu member "tell me the truth! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PARENTS?"

"I'm sorry miss but I cannot give out any more information as yet."

"YOU BASTARD!"

Ino raised her fist ready to attack, as she brought her fist down everything went blurry. Ino faintly her someone whisper "I'm sorry Ino" in her ear a voice she recognized as Asuma. Then everything went black.

Asuma picked up Ino's limp body and walked to Shikamaru, he knew that of all the people in the village Shikamaru was the only one who really understood Ino enough to take care of her in this time, not even Sakura could help to the extent Shikamaru could.

Asuma handed her to Shikamaru and said "get her out of here." Shikamaru nodded and in an instant he was gone with Ino in his arms.

"Grief can do horrible things to people, even ninjas." Kakashi announced to all those who had witnessed the event unfold.

Slowly the crowd dispersed and everyone went their separate ways. Sakura made her way to Kakashi with Sasuke and Naruto close behind.

"Kakashi, is there anything we can do or should do for Ino?"

"As ninja you are all going to have to face the harsh reality that you're going to lose loved ones one day. It's part of the job; all we can do is try to help our friends along the way. You three should probably just give Ino some time, I'm sure she will come around. Besides I'm sure Shikamaru will take good care of her."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review people. It makes my day ;) <strong>


End file.
